FTWW Dark, New Student
by Inknetta134
Summary: A new student enters the academy it has mysterious powers


I do not own Splatoon or FTWW.

It was another beautiful day in Inkopolis. Callie was in school with her friends, talking about Splatfest.

"I think I'm going for team cheese cause I'm pretty sure cheese is way better than yogurt." Callie said.

"Nu uh! Yogurt is way much better. It can be made of all sorts of flavors. Cheese is just cheese made in France." Mike said.

"Guys, let's just stop and head into class. I heard there is a new student today." Jewel said with excitement.

"Oooo! I wonder who is it going to be." Marcus said.

They all headed into class and took their spots. The General entered the classroom and was smiling for some odd reason.

"You fellow Woomys, we have a new student today. His name is Shadoo. Come on in, Shadoo."

Shadoo walked in and was feeling fresh. He was wearing sunglasses, a black jacket with a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes with dark green socks. Everyone looked at him and smiled except Mike. Something about Shadoo didn't seem right to him.

"Thank you everyone. I hope we can all be friends.'I hope they all suffer especially that orange one.'" He said in his mind.

General Woomy was starting class teaching about the great Turf War.

In Mike's mind, he was very concern about this Shadoo person and was starting to get worried. He looked back at him, seeing that he had a suspicious look on his face. General saw Mike and slammed her fist, down on her desk.

"Mike! What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, you're doing something alright. You will need to see me after school. You are in so much trouble."

"Okay, but may I go to the bathroom please?"

"Okay fine."

"Uh, General can I go as well? I really need to go." Shadoo said, looking like he really needed to go.

"Fine. Both of you come back without any trouble. Understood?"

They both nodded and went on their way.

Mike ran to the bathroom while Shadoo just walked. Luckily, the general didn't see Mike running in the hall. Once he was in the bathroom, he went into the stall and locked it. Mike was starting to freak out about this. He was worried that Shadoo was going to do the same thing to him as Marcus did. The only thing worse is that he was wearing tighty whities today. He should have know and went with boxers. Shadoo reached to the bathroom and started to have a dark aura around him.

"Oh, Mike. Come out, come out. I won't hurt you." Shadoo said creepily.

Mike kept quiet and hoped he would go away. Shadoo didn't hear anything and left the bathroom. Mike let out sighed and was relieved. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was in the bathroom with him. He started to hear a whistle. Mike got on top of the toilet seat to see Marcus washing his hands. He was relieved and went out the stall to see Marcus.

"Marcus, I need to tell you something." Mike said in a hurry.

"What is it? Are you okay? Dude I think you need to chillax."

"I can't. I can't shake off this feeling about Shadoo."

"What about him?"

"It's just that he's planning something. I can feel it."

"Oh, but you are right."

"Huh? Marcus, how did you-"

"I plan to destroy you all." Marcus said as he started laughing and transforming.

It was Shadoo.

"What?! What did you do with Marcus?" Mike questioned with fear.

"Oh he still in class. Now let me show you my true form. " Shadoo said as he started.

He started by cracking his head, spinning it, then had six legs grow out of his head leaving his body hanging.

"Now it's time to destroy all of you and I'm going to start with you."

Mike ran to the door but was stopped by Shadoo.

"You honestly think you are going to get away that easily?" Shadoo asked as he locked the door.

Mike backed up and started to show fear.

"I think I'm going to make you suffer in this world in this world and the next."

Shaddo grabbed him by the arms and started to do his moves.

"No, please. Don't do it. I'll do anything. Just don't hurt my friends."

"Hmm. There's nothing you can do so accept your fate." Shadoo said as he used on of his legs to pull his underwear.

"Bahaha! You wear these? You are such a wimp and a nerd. Oh wait you also have a girlfriend as well. Wow, you don't even deserve her. Cause you are such a sore loser and a disappointment."

Mike started to feel sad and was about to cry. Shadoo yanked his briefs sky high causing massive pain to his parts. He kept on yanking on them until heard a huge rip.

"That was quick. Time for the best parts."

Mike was already hurt and he didn't want more. Shadoo plunged his head into the toilet and kept on making him drink the water. He also twisted his nipples.

"Wow, you can't even do anything. It's probably time to finish you."

Shadoo threw him down hard and summoned a huge rock. It was about to crush Mike, but he managed to dodge it.

Meanwhile, the General was watching the class doing their assignments to realize that Mike and Shadoo never came back. She was annoyed of this and sent Marcus to go get them. Callie was wondering what was going on and then realized that he was probably getting bullied again.

"General, I think Mike is in trouble."

"I had a feeling that it was happening again. Everyone come on we're going to check on Mike."

Everyone understood and left to go check it out.

Shadoo had one of his sharp legs at his throat.

"Any last words, you little bitch?"

"Yeah. This is the end." Mike said as he summoned a huge fireball to Shadoo's face. Shadoo went flying through the walls and landed outside. The general and the others made it to where Shadoo is at the moment. Mike stepped out and realized he going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Mike, what is the meaning of this?"

Shadoo rose with a black aura and sent it to the general and the others. They all floated and went to his side. They were all put in cages and went into a portal.

"Give them back, you bastard."

"Oh yeah? Then prove to me you are strong enough to survive coward."

Mike went in for a punch and was immediately thrown on the other side. Ink was coming out of his mouth, feeling real weak.

"Hmph, you're a waste of time. Besides," Shadoo said as he went behind Mike, pulled his pants down, and pull his underwear more,"You could use better underwear you wimp."

Mike couldn't hold back anymore and started crying. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't save his friends and lost hope in himself. Then he heard a voice.

"You can do it, Mike. I believe in you."

Then he heard more lifting his spirits up. He turned around and kicked Shadoo making him lose the grip of his underwear. Shadoo got up and ran to him full speed. He summoned a knife and started slashing. Mike got a brick from the broken wall to defend himself. He got a couple of cuts on his hands but shakes it off. Mike throws the brick at him and goes for a punch in the stomach. Shadoo felt defeated and saw Mike have the knife.

"Your terror ends here!" Mike said as he stabbed Shadoo in the neck.

All his friends were released and went to him.

"Mike, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I need to rest."

Mike was all beat up. He had cuts all over the place, a bloody nose, and his underwear sticking out. Shadoo got up, grabbed the knife, and rushed at the group. He was going to stab Jewel in the back, but Mike pushed her and stabbed him in the stomach. General Woomy kicked him down, stomp on him, got the knife and stabbed him through the heart to make sure he was dead. Mike fell down on the ground, having blood come out his mouth.

"Mike, you saved me, but you got hurt." Jewel said.

"I know I did. I-I'm glad that I met all of you, but I must go."

"No, Mike. We're going to get you to a hospital."

"Alright. Just get...me... there." Mike said as he went unconscious.

"We must hurry. We still have time. Jewel call 911 stat." General Woomy ordered.

Jewel did as she said and the ambulance took him to the hospital.

Hours later, everyone was waiting outside of Mike's room, waiting for the results. The doctor came out and said that they can see him. They all went him to see him, sleeping peacefully. He had a bunch of bandages on him.

"He is, at the moment, in a coma. It may take years before he wakes up."

"Okay, thank you doctor." General Woomy said.

"Mike, you sacrificed so much for us today. You are like a brother to me." Callie said.

"Yeah, you will always be the best boyfriend I will ever have in my life." Jewel said with a sweet voice.

"Thank you for protecting us from him. It means a lot to all of us. Hope you get up soon dude." Marcus said with care.

"You really are one impressive person, Mike. You're always there for us no matter what. You are special." Kitty said.

"Mike, even though you are mad at me with the toad incident, I still think you are an amazing person. You always have that positive attitude for us when we are down in the dumps. Don't ever change." Blitz said.

"You should be proud of yourself, Mike. What you did for us, was very heroic. You are not worthless." Marlee said.

One by one each of them left, leaving General Woomy in the room with a starry sky at night. The general looked at the stars then looked at Mike.

"Mike, you are one of my best students. I am so glad you joined the academy. You really bring happiness to everyone, especially Jewel. I hope you wake up soon and spread that happiness everywhere."

The General put her fingers in between Mike's and feels that Mike made his fingers curved with hers. The general blushed and smiled at his precious student. She let go if his hand and left his room to go home. Mike was left there, smiling and have tears come out to hear that he is a wonderful person.

The End

What did you think? Put a review and like this story. Until next time,

Don't get Rusty, Stay Golden.


End file.
